


Sisterly Advice

by LastCorsair



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastCorsair/pseuds/LastCorsair
Summary: Weiss seeks advice from the person she trusts most in dealing with her growing affections for her team leader and partner.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Sisterly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick sketch of a scene I see happening during v3e3, "It's Brawl in the Family." Happy Valentine's day.

Weiss hung her head down, panting. "That, that's the best I can do. I'm sorry, Winter."

Her sister rested a hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Weiss. Your mastery of our shared semblance shows improvement and you continue to work hard at it. I found summoning the hardest part of it to master as well." Winter looked her sister over. She could see how exhausted Weiss from the tension in her body, even though she also knew her sister would never admit it. It was very probably that only her determination not to show weakness in front of Winter that kept Weiss from collapsing. And while that was an admirable quality, Winter knew that she shouldn't let her sister push herself too hard. "Now I would like to catch up with you about other matters."

They talked for a while about matters relating to Weiss's time at Beacon. Winter took hidden pride in how her sister said she was doing in her training and also made note of how she described her teammates. "Your team certainly sounds more... eclectic than the one I had at Atlas Academy. But the initiation ceremony sounds decidedly... chaotic and unsafe. They literally catapult you into a forest full of Grimm? And your teams are at random?"

Weiss shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "Thrown together by choice, but they've become... friends. In some ways, I feel closer to them than anyone except you." She hesitated before continuing. "Although... there is one matter I would like your advice on. Something that I believe traditionally comes under the purview of older siblings."

"And what is that?" Winter asked, refilling her own cup.

"Romance. Specifically, the best way to make your interest in someone known to them."

The older Schnee sister paused, the cup a fraction of an inch from her lips. "So a young gentleman has caught your eye, then? I'm not surprised. I was about your age the first time I became interested in someone. One of your classmates, then?"

"Not a young gentleman. A young lady," Weiss answered, biting her lip nervously as she waited for Winter's response."I se

"Father would not approve." Weiss's heart fell, only to be lifted back up by her sister's next words. "My concern, however, is how good a match for you they are. Describe them to me."

"Full of neverending energy and hope. Too young to be here at Beacon, too young to be a Huntress, too young to be a team leader. Something of a carefree dolt, really. And yet," Weiss sighed wistfully. "she is possessed of a commitment and a drive that I can only admire. Her marks in class are not perfect but given that she was advanced two years in her training on top of being made a team leader, I think she's doing admirably. I don't know how many she's been found passed out on top of her books because she was up studying."

"I see." Winter set her cup down and leaned toward her sister. "And you enjoy Ruby's company, then?"  
"I never said-"

"You didn't have to. It was rather obvious." Winter shook her head. "My first encounter with Miss Rose left me... less than impressed with her."

"There is more to her than suggested by her appearance," Weiss shot back sharply.

"That I do not doubt, if she's captured your attention this thoroughly." Winter drummed a finger on the table, considering her words carefully. "If you are indeed interested in Miss Rose, and wish to make your feelings and intentions known, I suggest a direct but not excessive approach. You do not want to be, I believe the term is 'extra' with this."

"I will not be excessive!"

"Weiss... I remember the first time you tried to get a boy's attention. It was a spectacle of romantic excessiveness." An idea crossed Winter's mind. "Here is what I suggest..."

* * *

Weiss used the camera on her scroll to check her appearance before opening her dorm room. Not that Ruby would necessarily care if she was a touch disheveled, having seen her covered in mud and less mentionable things, but this was still a time Weiss wanted to put her best foot forward. She brushed a stray hair out of her face and, satisfied by her appearance, waved her scroll at the door and stepped inside.

Perfect. Weiss thought she'd seen Blake and Yang headed toward the airship port, leaving Ruby hopefully alone in her dorm room. Their redheaded team leader looked up from where she was lying on her bed. "Hey, Weiss," she said distractedly before turning her attention back to the game she was playing on her scroll.

"Ruby, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Ruby turned off her scroll and swung her legs over the side of the bed before dropping down to face Weiss. "What's up?"

From behind her back, Weiss produced the single white rose her sister had suggested as an initial token of affection. "Ruby, it has become clear to me lately that I am... interested in you. In a romantic sense."

Ruby blinked. "Say what?"

"I like you. I want to date you," Weiss answered, fighting to keep her tone light and not snap at Ruby in exasperation. "You... you make my heart light, make me feel safe and happy. And you are one of the few people that look at me and see me for who I am, not my father's money." She held out the rose. her hand trembling. "Would you... would you like to go out with me?"


End file.
